Lissandra's Betrayal
by Katarina Du Couteau
Summary: How Lissandra decided to side with the Watchers over her own sisters. (Lissandra, Avarosa, and Serylda)


((Author Note: I wrote this on the League of Legends website. The prompt I was given is below.))

Prompt: The final battle on the bridge overlooking the Howling Abyss is raging, but you are losing. The combined forces of the Iceborn are, against all odds, proving to be too much for the Watchers, and your masters are beginning to fall back, hurled into the Abyss. With your inevitable defeat looming on the horizon, what thoughts swim through your mind? Do you think of your betrayal? Do you consider how you may have failed them? Do you plan for revenge? Explain Lissandra's thoughts as she faces yet another major turning point in her character development.

As long as she arrives at the destination of her current Riot Lore (and obviously follows it), feel free to develop her as a character. This is a prime opportunity to surprise us with your creativity, and allow her to chill us to the core with her depth. Show us YOUR Lissandra that you will portray on the forums as a character.

* * *

"Master! The gates have fallen to my sisters!" Lissandra rushed into the frozen keep of the Abyssal Fortress. Panic was apparent upon her face as she panted for breath as the run from the gates to the central keep was a far one indeed. She was flanked by two other Iceborn who remained loyal to her and the Frozen Watchers.

"Lissandra…." The Warden spoke to her, causing the blood in her veins to nearly freeze. "Your sisters lead the enemy against us. Why do you stay?"

"W-why?" Lissandra went silent, thinking. "Because… you're our keepers. You granted us power, a purpose. You helped us become more then just savages…" Her voice was soft, almost quivering. Her arms wrapped around her body, for the heat would just not stay within her. 'Iceborn… hah…' She thought, 'how could an Iceborn feel chill.'

The watcher listened to her. "Go to your sisters, Lissandra." He said, drawing a wide-eyed expression from the woman in question.

"But-"

"Go to them, tell them you disabled our defenses. Lure them into our trap." He finished, cutting off her words, earning a nod from the youngest of the three sisters. "But first… come before me." He replied.

Lissandra stepped forward, lowering her head respectfully, but startled the instant the watcher reached forward, grasping a hold of her by the skull. Her hands instinctively reached up, grabbing at his wrist as she futilely attempted to pull herself free.

"I shall give you a gift, for your loyalties, girl." The watcher spoke aloud; a misty blue aura seeped from his arm, flowing down toward the hand that gripped her skull tightly.

Lissandra felt dread as the aura grew closer and closer, the mist causing her heart to thunder in her chest. "No.." She whispered under her breath as the mist overtook her form. Lissandra's mouth opened wide as she screamed in torment. Her body felt as if all sense of warmth was being drawn from her, her blood freezing and turning to ice, as her skin turned a dull shade of blue. Frostbite. That's what they called it when your body became one with the Ice.

Lissandra stood there, frozen as the watcher retracted his hand, smirking down at her.

Though the other two guards thought the watcher had killed her, Lissandra had been transformed into something more all together.

Slowly her fingers began to twitch, until her arm moved upward, her hand placing upon her cheek. She felt… nothing. Just a permanent chill upon her skin, but she felt no different now then she did minutes earlier.

Raising her eyes toward the Warden, Lissandra smiled at him. "You have gifted me… a great power, master." She said, looking at her frozen hand.

"Go now to your sisters, Avarosa and Serylda. Lure them to their demise, Lissandra of the Frozen Watchers." The Warden turned from her and moved deeper into the keep to prepare the last of their defenses. Little did he know, that his trap would be over come by the combined Iceborn.

Lissandra turned to her two guard, who knelt immediately before her. "My lady." She said at once.

The frozen princess scoffed at the display. "Stand up you fools… we have a job to do." She said, eyeing her hand once more, and frowned. "I'll need to… change my appearance a bit." She muttered, utilizing the new gifts bestowed upon her to change her appearance back to that which she originally looked. "Much better… Let us go now."

* * *

Lissandra stood beside Avarosa and Serylda as the last of the Frozen Watchers fell, howling down into the dark abyss below their frozen keep.

'How?!' Lissandra screamed in her mind. 'How did these buffoons defeat the masters?' She could not believe it as Avarosa declared their triumph.

"And it is all to my sister, Lissandra for finally coming to her senses and joining us at this last battle that we managed to defeat the Watchers!" Avarosa declared, as cheers arose, chanting her name.

'Avarosa…' Lissandra growled internally, her hands clenching tightly as she slowly walked up behind her elder sister. 'I'll kill you… I'll kill you, and everyone else…'

"Lissandra… what are you doing…?" Serylda spoke up, placing a hand upon her younger sisters shoulder, only to take it back quickly. "So cold…" She muttered, looking at her hand, and then at Lissandra whose facial expression now matched that what she felt internally. "Avarosa!" Serylda called out.

Avarosa's grinning face turned to behold her youngest sister - once bright and beautiful with flowing blonde hair - look almost like one of the beasts they had just thrown down. "Lissandra…?" She asked quietly.

"Die!" Lissandra shouted as loudly as she could. Her body lunged forward as her hands thrust out toward Avarosa, a shard of ice suddenly appeared and rocketed toward the eldest of the three, only to be barely be blocked in time by Avarosa's True Ice bow.

Though the ice shard was blocked, it shattered upon impact, knocking Avarosa over the edge of the balcony and down into the crowed of Iceborn warriors below upon the abyssal bridge.

'One down.' Lissandra thought as she turned upon Serylda, thinking that her sister would be too shocked to do anything. But she had forgotten that out of the three of them, Serylda was the strongest and most hardened.

The middle sister moved quickly, ready to avenge her elder sister even if the target was another sibling. "Lissandra!" She shouted loudly, sending the head of her great flail right toward Lissandra's skull.

But Lissandra was no longer there, and the flail crashed heavily into the frozen balcony, cracking it and sending small chunks of ice down into the Iceborn below.

"Too slow… Serylda." Lissandra taunted. "With my new power… I'm stronger then you and Avarosa combined…" The youngest sister chuckled softly.

"You're too cocky!" Serylda yelled as she charged toward her sister, meeting her with a shoulder to the chest and smashing Lissandra back into one of the True Ice pillars, a large chunk falling off as the two sisters separated.

"Stupid Serylda!" Lissandra screamed as she grasped at the true ice chunk and swung it around at her sister like she would a club. The weapon struck true and Serylda flew back, smashing into the balcony wall and collapsed under a small pile of frozen rock and ice.

"I did it…" Lissandra muttered to herself, stepping toward the balcony and peering over. Her eyes wend wide with fury as she saw Avarosa alive down below, her lips parting in a loud and furious scream.

She moved to leap over the edge, to attack Avarosa once more and finish the job this time, but stopped at the last moment. There were too many Iceborn warriors down below, and she would surely be caste into the abyss instantly.

Taking a step back, Lissandra placed her hand upon one of the pillars and drew from it a powerful magic. Using her knowledge to the best of her abilities, she crafted a look a like of herself, one she would use to fool her stupid sisters into thinking the real her had perished and an imposter had attacked them.

"I will have you killed, Avarosa…" Lissandra growled as she finished her work. Serylda groaned as she began to come to, prompting Lissandra to fade away into the icy structure, taking along with her the weapon that had defeated the mighty Serylda, a large club… made of true ice.

"Soon… soon, I shall have my vengeance upon your betrayal, sisters…" Her last words were whispered as Serylda awoke, spotting 'Lissandra's' corpse and ran over to it, howling her anger at the loss of her 'sister'.


End file.
